


The Thing About Blind Dates

by jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blind Castiel (Supernatural), Blind Date, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fingering, First Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ill add as i go, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, blind, kind of, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets/pseuds/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets
Summary: Dean Winchester was perfectly happy with his life. He lived alone, though most days his house was filled with the accompaniment of his little brother and his brother’s new boyfriend, and that suited Dean just fine.But even now, as Dean sat back against the couch, watching the newest season of Animal Kingdom, cold beer in hand while Sam and Gabe cuddled next to him, he couldn’t really say he was anything but satisfied. That is… until Sam and Gabe decided he wasn’t.





	1. The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> Tags/warnings at the bottom if you want them :)
> 
> and enjoy!

Dean Winchester was perfectly happy with his life. He lived alone, though most days his house was filled with the accompaniment of his little brother and his brother’s new boyfriend, and that suited Dean just fine. 

He didn’t need anyone else in his life and he was content with being single, had been for a long time now. Sure, he’d gone on dates before, had a few one night stands, even made it two full weeks with the same girl once before that became too much for him and he quickly ended that. So at this point in his life, at twenty-six years old, Dean had come to accept the fact that from here on out it would him, Sammy, and Gabriel. The three amigos.

All though, Dean would admit that he was slightly jealous that Sam had finally found happiness, but he was happy for him, for them. And Dean actually liked Gabriel. He had his doubts the first time he met the overly sweet, affectionate, sassy, outgoing little guy who stole his brother from him, but over time Dean warmed up to him and now he couldn’t see their life without Gabriel in it. 

And now, his days had fallen into a smooth routine and he liked it that way. He got up, went to work, came home, and most nights Sam and Gabriel were on his couch waiting for him to crack open a beer and watch whatever was new on Netflix. He would tell you that it wasn’t exactly the perfect apple pie life that he had once dreamed of in his younger days, being third wheel to Sam and Gabe's relationship, but it was good enough for him. And no matter what Sam and Gabe always made sure he never felt that way… most of the time. But even now, as Dean sat back against the couch, watching the newest season of Animal Kingdom, cold beer in hand while Sam and Gabe cuddled next to him, he couldn’t really say he was anything but satisfied. That is… until Sam and Gabe decided he wasn’t.

It was just about nine, they were on their third episode of the night and Dean was on his fourth beer. They had a lovely dinner that consisted of lights nights Chinese take out leftovers from Dean's fridge and the cheesecake Gabe brought. Everything was going just as perfect as it always did and, just like every night, about halfway through the third episode Gabe had climbed into Sam's lap and the two were now eating each others faces off. Right in front of Dean. 

He tried to ignore it and just focus on the show, but just like every night he very quickly gave in. Between the smacking sounds the two were making beside him and the one very prominent moan that Sam made when Gabe shifted in his lap, Dean quickly removed himself from the situation. “Okay, that’s it!” he stood with his hands in surrender, “I'm done and going to bed.”

“But Dean-o,” Gabe turned is Sam's lap to face Dean, “the party’s just getting started.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” he nodded at the two of them, “which is why I am going to bed before I end up seeing more then I want to. And by the way, if you're staying here tonight, at least… turn the radio on or something. I don’t need to hear…” he waved a hand at the two of them before saying flatly, “that.”

Before they could say anything more he walked past them and threw a quick, “Good night,” over his shoulder as he made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Before he could start heading up, Sam gave Gabe a little jostle with his knees, tilting his head back in Dean's direction and whispering, “Ask him.”

Dean stopped dead with one foot on the bottom step before slowly turning around to face them again and asking skeptically, “Ask me what?”

He took a few steps towards the couch and stood beside them while Gabriel began, “Well, Dean,” Dean quirked a brow, “I have this… friend-”

“Nope!” he held his hands up to stop Gabe before he could even finish, “Let me stop you right there. The answer is no.”

“I haven’t even asked anything yet.” Gabriel sounded slightly wounded.

“You don’t have to, I already know what you're going to ask,” he rolled his eyes at Gabe's innocent expression, “you have this friend who’s single and you think she would be a great match for me. Well, the answer is no. I don’t do blind dates, and I'm really no good at relationships in general. If I go out with your friend it’s going to end one of two ways. The first being me never calling her back after the date is over, and the second being a one night stand. But both ways end up with our relationship,” he waved a finger between himself and Gabe, “taking a turn for the worst because I hurt your friend. And I’d rather have your friendship.”

“Dean-o,” Gabe started with a soft smile, “if you didn’t like the friend I set you up with there would be no hard feelings.”

“Yeah, you say that now,” he nodded at Gabe with raised brows, “but tell me how you feel after a week of me banging your friend ends in a bad breakup, and then suddenly you hate me for breaking her heart.”

“Dean, you know I'm not like that. I would never hate you.”

“Look,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “it’s nothing against your friend, but things like this never work out for me. Why do you think I've been single all my life? I suck at relationships.”

“Maybe you just haven’t found the right person to actually make you feel like a relationship was worth your time,” Gabe smiled as he turned to Sam and ran a hand down his cheek.

Dean watched then two of them for a moment. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he would give anything to have the love that they share, but he wasn’t lying when he said he wasn’t good at this, that his “relationships” always ended poorly. He just got to a point where he got tired of trying, he got tired of looking for “the one” and just stopped bothering all together. But, maybe…

He shook the thought out of his head before it could burrow any further and said to Gabriel in a defiant voice, “And you think you’ve found the right girl for me?”

Gabe smirked as he bounced his head from side to side, “Cant say I've ever been wrong before.”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Dean stuck to his guns, “I'm good.”

Just as Gabe was about to give up, Sam turned to Dean. “What have you got to lose here, Dean?”

Dean scoffed at Sam, “My pride, a good friend in Gabe, and sure enough if Gabe hates me you’d be pissed at me too.”

“I said I wouldn’t hold anything against you.”

Dean just closed his eyes and sighed as Sam went on.

“Why not just go on one date and see where it leads? Gabe might be right, maybe you just need that right person to actually make you want something long term, and you're never going to find that person unless you try.”

“I am perfectly happy with my life the way it is right now,” he stated firmly.

Sam turned his puppy dog eyes on Dean and asked softly, “Don’t you want this, Dean?”

“What?” he tried to remain defiant, even though that thought was slowly creeping its way back into his brain, “Sucking face on the couch? I'm sure I could get any girl to do that with me.”

“That’s not what I mean, Dean, and you know it.” Dean turned away as Sam gave him a sympathetic look, “Don’t you want love? Someone to love, and who will love you back?”

Dean began to say something back at Sam, but found that all that really came out was a puff of air. Of course he did, he had wanted that his entire life. A wife, kids, white picket fence, the whole nine! But at twenty-six he was getting pretty tired of rejection and disappointment. 

“I've seen the way you look at couples,” Sam went on when Dean remained speechless, “even the way you look at me and Gabe sometimes, with this almost… longing look in your eyes. And I've seen how every time you get that look you reach for Mom’s wedding ring that you wear around your neck.” Dean subconsciously reached for the ring under his shirt, clutching it in his hand and Sam nodded at the gesture in confirmation. “Look, I've met Gabe's friend and I agree with him. I think you two will really hit it off and who knows, this could be it for you, Dean. This could be the one person you actually deem worthy, someone you think is worth your time and love. No one else in your life has been good enough before and that’s perfectly fine, Dean, but I think this time will be different. 

Dean sighed and played with the ring a moment longer before responding slowly, “So you’ve met Gabe's friend?”

“Yes.”

“And…” he shook his head, not believing what he was about to say, “and you think this could work out?”

“I wouldn’t have let Gabe talk me into this if I didn’t,” he smiled up at his brother, “I'm not here to steer you wrong Dean.”

“Nor am I.” Gabe stepped in.

“We want to see you as happy as we are.” 

Dean let out one last hard sigh before he finally gave in and asked, “What’s her name?”

Gabe nearly exploded with joy as he bounced in Sam's lap and said, “Cassie Novak.”

“When?”

“How about tomorrow night?” Gabe began as he took his phone from his pocket, “I can make reservations for you at “Amanda’s” under your name.”

Dean let out a whistle, “That’s a pretty fancy restaurant.”

“Need to impress on the first date, Dean, and food is everything!” He started tapping away at his phone as he continued, “And it’s where Sammy and I had our first date, so hopefully it will send some good vibes your way.”

“Fine, what time,” he nearly growled out.

“I’ll call Cassie and see if six works?”

“Yeah, fine,” he shook his head, still not believing he was actually doing this, “am I picking her up or meeting her at the restaurant?”

Gabe looked to Sam and then back to Dean and decided, “I think its best if you two meet there.”

Dean nodded, “And what exactly do I wear to a fancy pants restaurant like that?”

Gabe shook his head with a shrug of his lips, “It won’t matter.”

Dean scoffed, “Of course it matters! I may have been single all my life but I have been on dates before, I know appearance matters.”

“Trust me, it won’t matter.”

“You know what, fine,” he waved his arms, “tell her I’ll meet her there at six tomorrow night. Good night.”

Before they could catch him again he pounded up the stairs and stormed into his room.


	2. Blind Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day! Can anyone say killing it???!!!
> 
> Tags and warnings at the bottom if you need them friends!

The next night Dean found himself at home alone, standing before a pile of clothes on his bed, in nothing but a towel and a scowl on his face. He had been digging through his closet for nearly an hour now and could not, for the life of him, find anything to wear for his date tonight. Which as he looked at the clock, panic struck him at realizing the time, and his date was in less then an hour away. 

In a last ditch effort he grabbed his phone from his night stand and called Sam, putting it on speaker and throwing it on the bed. 

Sam answered after only two rings much to Dean's relief, “Hey, Dean, ready for your date?”

“Actually that’s why I'm calling, Sammy,” Dean sighed as he tossed yet another shirt into the pile, “I'm uh… kind of stumped here, could use some help.”

“Hang on,” Dean could hear rustling and then Sam was back, “okay, Gabe's here too.”

“Hey, Gabey,” Dean smiled, “where you two love birds off to tonight?”

“Dinner at East Side Mario’s, then a movie, then maybe a moonlit walk in the park,” Dean's eyes went wide at the familiar tease in Gabe's voice, he knew what was coming next and he didn’t want to hear it, “and after that I was thinking we could go back to my place and-”

“O-kay!” Dean cut him off quickly, “That’s enough of that conversation, thanks.” They both chuckled and he shook his head and continued on with his current problem, “So, the reason I'm calling is clothes. I haven’t been on a date in god knows how long and I don’t have a clue what to wear. I have spent the last hour pulling out every piece of clothing I own, and apparently I hate it all.”

“I already told you, Dean-o,” Gabe said, “it won’t matter what you wear.”

Dean rolled his eyes and answered back with as much sarcasm as he could muster, “Fine then, how about I show up in my fuzzy unicorn pyjamas and matching rainbow slippers.”

“That would honestly be fine.”

Dean sighed, this was not what he called for. He needed genuine help! 

“Seriously, I need help guys!” He grabbed yet another piece of clothing, looking it over once, and throwing it with the others in the ‘I hate you and thou must burn’ pile on his bed, and ran his hands down his face in defeat.

“Look,” Sam spoke this time, “this obviously means a lot to you, so we’ll help.” There was a moment of silence while the two of them thought and Sam came back on, “What about the green v-neck?”

“A v-neck to a fancy dinner, Sammy?” Dean made a face at the phone even though Sam couldn’t see it.

“I've got it!” Gabe shouted, “What about a simple black button down? Got one of those?”

“Yeah.”

“Put that on.” They waited as Dean dug through his pile of clothes and pulled out the shirt and put it on. “And I know you’ve got that nice pair of olive green skinny jeans, put those on too!”

“Really?” He questioned, “I hate those pants. I don’t even know why I bought them.”

“You only hate them because you don’t wear them properly. Now what have you got for belts?”

Dean stepped into his closet and grabbed the hanger holding his belts and went through one at a time. “I've got black, green, pale blue-”

“Stop! Pale blue.”

At this point Dean was starting to doubt Gabe's fashion sense, but he was now down to thirty minutes and the panic was setting in strong with every second.

“Now, shoes?” Gabe asked.

“Well,” Dean said as he kneeled down in his closet, “aside from runners I've got… black, brown, white?”

Gabe thought for a moment then said, “Stick with black.”

Dean grabbed the shoes and put them on, standing in his room now fully dressed but still not feeling quite ready. “Okay, now what?”

“Accessories!” The joy coming from the short man was insane, Dean thought. “Put on a watch, make sure you're wearing the gold chain you always have on, and do you have any rings?”

Dean did a circle of his room then spied a small pile of old jewellery on his dresser. He walked over and dug through before answering, “I've got my Dad’s old silver band he used to wear, and I think I've got a class ring from high school in here somewhere.”

“Those will do.” Dean grabbed them and put them on as instructed. “Now, to finish of the look, make sure you tuck in the shirt all the way, but leave the top two buttons undone. You need to show off a little bit of that sexy body you have there.”

Dean smirked at the compliment and maybe even blushed a little as he did what Gabe said. “Why thanks, Gabe.”

“Now roll the sleeves up to just below your elbows and don’t do anything with your hair,” he commanded, “it always looks best when you just run it back with your fingers, in that sort of ‘just fucked’ way.”

Dean did so with a shrug of his lips, and after running his fingers through his hair a few times he asked, “Okay, am I finished?”

“Take a look.”

Dean walked over to his closet and shut the door to look in the full length mirror on the back, and he had to admit that despite his doubts about Gabriel, he looked fan-fucking-tastic! He used to absolutely hate these jeans but Gabe was right, he just wasn’t wearing them with the right combinations. And the firm fit of the tucked in shirt really brought out his toned chest, while the gold chain hanging down brought attention to the undone buttons and the little tease of exposed skin there. 

“Damn, Gabriel!” Dean whistled and turned once, “Why don’t you go into dressing people for a career! I look like a damn celebrity!”

“What can I say, I'm a man of many talents, but I love my sweet shop too much to give it up.” Dean gave one last turn in the mirror, this time stopping to look behind him at how nice his ass looked in these jeans, then Gabe reminded him, “You’ve got fifteen minutes to get to your date. Have fun, don’t keep Cassie waiting, and you can thank me at the wedding!”

Before Dean could respond, Gabe hung up. He took one last look in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect, then grabbed his keys and ran out the door finding himself kind of excited for his night.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabe hung up the phone and handed it back to a snickering Sam as they stood in the middle of the sidewalk downtown. 

“Why did you get him all dressed up like that?” Sam asked as he turned and tucked Gabe back into his side, continuing their walk to the restaurant, “You and I both know that it really doesn’t matter. It literally won’t make a difference what he wears to the date.”

Gabe chuckled and gave Sam's side a squeeze, “I know. I told him so myself, twice actually, but it’s more fun this way. And you heard Dean-o on the phone. Being all dressed up and looking hot made him more eager to go, and more confident in himself.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Sam sighed, “I just hope this works out.”

“You heard me, I am never wrong Sammykins.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay Samalamb, what do you wanna order?”

Sam smiled at the affectionate nickname and picked up his menu, but before he could even look at the appetizers his phone was ringing in his pocket again. 

Sam gave Gabe a wide eyed look which he returned, then answered the phone as calmly as he could, “Hey, Dean, you there yet?”

Sam cringed and pulled the phone away from his ear, “Take it easy for a second! Just give it a chance. Like we said, we think you two will really like each other. And what's the harm in trying? None of your past relationships have worked out right? Maybe there’s a reason for that-”

There was more muffled shouting before Sam said, “Doesn’t mean you won’t like it,” then the phone went silent for a moment and Gabe thought maybe Dean had hung up, “give it a chance, Dean, I've got a good feeling about this.”

It was Gabe's turn to cringe as he heard a string of profanities being shouted through the phone, then laughed when Sam began pulling the phone from his ear and said, “Sorry, Dean, what's that? I… no… can’t hear you… sorry. Don’t make Cassie wait to long and have fun on your date!” then very quickly hung up the phone.

Sam looked to him with a shake of his head and Gabe asked with a smirk, “So I take it he met Cassie.”

Sam just nodded.

As Gabriel expected he was next on Dean's pone tag hit list when his phone began to ring in his pocket. He looked to Sam who was mortified after what had just happened to him, then answered the phone with a smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean pulled up to the restaurant and my god, it was fancier then he remembered it was the last time he drove by. And despite how good he felt when he left the house he was suddenly feeling a little under dressed and slightly self conscious again. 

After taking a deep breath and giving himself a quick ‘you can do this, it’s just a date’ pep talk, he climbed out of his car before he could talk himself out of it and walked inside.

He stood in line for a few minutes and looked at his watch. He was a few minutes late due to his little clothing snafu, but hoped it would be worth it when Cassie saw his outfit. It wasn’t too long before the people in line ahead of him were taken to their seats and he had a clear view of the restaurant while the hostess was gone. He did a quick scan, looking for this girl he was supposed to meet but didn’t see anyone sitting alone. Maybe he wasn’t the only one that was late. 

The server returned then and called him forwards, and he stepped up with his charming Dean Winchester smile. 

“Hello, sir, and welcome to Amanda’s,” the hostess smiled back at him with just as much charm, “can I get your name?”

“Hi, I have a reservation under Dean Winchester.”

She took a second to flip through her book then looked back up at him and gestured behind her with her hand, “Right back there, the booth in the corner by the window, sir.”

He smiled at her, then followed her arm to his seat and suddenly found himself confused. He turned back to her and tapped her shoulder, pulling her attention from the older couple she was now trying to serve. “Yes, sir?” 

“Uh, hi… again,” he made an apologetic gesture to the couple he had interrupted, and continued on awkwardly, “I think maybe you have the wrong table? I'm here for a blind date my brother and his boyfriend set me up on. I'm supposed to be meeting someone named Cassie.”

She nodded at Dean with her thousand watt smile again and responded sweetly, “That’s the correct table, sir, your date got here not too long ago. That is the Cassie Novak you are looking for.”

Dean look back to the table at the guy sitting in his booth, then looked back to her speechless. She merely held her smile and said, “He’s cute! Have fun on your date,” before taking the older couple past him and to their table.

He took a few more minutes to stare at the man, at Cassie, and then decided to pull out his phone and call Sam.

He waited a few rings and thought maybe the coward wasn’t going to answer, then he finally picked up, and had the audacity to act as though he had no idea. “Hey Dean, you there yet?”

He shook his head at his brothers light tone on the phone before growling out as loud as he could in the restaurant, “God damn you both to hell and back, Sam! You sons of bitches! You set me up with a guy!? A guy!? ‘Cassie’, really! You tricked me, Sam, you both did! You know my track record, have you ever seen me with a guy!? What the hell!”

“Take it easy for a second! Just give it a chance. Like we said, we think you two will really like each other. And what's the harm in trying? None of your past relationships have worked out right? Maybe there’s a reason for that-”

Dean gaped, “You son of a bitch! I don’t date guys, I never have!”

“Doesn’t mean you won’t like it,” he couldn’t believe his brother, why wouldn’t he tell him this vital piece of information before convincing him to go on this date, “give it a chance, Dean, I've got a good feeling about this.”

Dean was flabbergasted, completely and utterly flabbergasted. And it was the least he could do when he started throwing a slew of profanities at his brother in the loudest tone he could in the restaurant. But before he could lash out all of his anger, his brother did the worst thing he could do. “Sorry, Dean, what's that? I… no… can’t hear you… sorry. Don’t make Cassie wait to long and have fun on your date!” He pretended to loose reception then very quickly hung up the phone, leaving Dean wide eyed and shocked to hell where he stood.

“Sam!? Sammy?!” Dean removed the phone from his ear, “damn it!” then dialled the next trickster on his list.

He waited a few beats, knowing full well that Gabriel was making him wait on purpose, and then was greeted by Gabriel's overly sweet voice, “Hola, mon ami! You're on with Gabriel, match maker extraordinaire! If you're calling to praise my skills, which I know there would be no other reason for your call, I await your glorious words of praise.”

Gabe's cheerful tone and playful attitude did nothing to lighten Dean's current mood, so all Gabriel got was a grunted, “Fuck you, Gabriel!” before Dean hung up and shoved the phone violently back in his pocket.

He huffed a breath and tried to calm down, then turned back to the guy who was still sitting in the booth, and looked down at himself. He was here, in the restaurant, he was dressed up and hungry, and this guy was sitting there waiting for him to show up. 

He had never spoken a word of this to Sam before, but he had considered this in the past. He wouldn’t lie and say he hadn’t checked out a few hot guys before and thought about asking them out, especially when Sam came out to him and introduced him to Gabriel, but he never did. He had never told any one about secretly being attracted to some guys, especially not Sam, and he had never acted on any of those desires before. He was Dean Winchester, a ladies man and always had been. But apparently his brother and his meddling boyfriend had decided otherwise for him. 

But maybe Sam was right. None of his past relationships with girls had worked out, and at this point what did he have to lose? Maybe it was time to act on those desires and see where this lead him. Maybe he would really enjoy himself, and maybe if this didn’t work out he would finally have the courage to actually ask out a guy the next time he was interested. But for now, this Cassie was waiting, and Dean knew how pissed he would be if someone stood him up, especially after only a glimpse from far away instead of taking the time to get to know him. So he figured, what the hell, what did he have to lose?

He gave himself a nod, straightened his shirt and suddenly found himself even more nervous then he was before, and walked over to the table to officially meet Cassie.

He stood beside the table and stared down at the side of the guy’s face and he just… continued to stare forwards? Dean shifted uncomfortably from side to side, waiting a beat longer before clearing his throat. The guy jumped, actually jumped in his seat then said, “Yes?” but still continued to look ahead.

Dean didn’t really know what to do. What kind of weirdo had Sam and Gabe set him up with? So he did all he could do really. “Hi, I'm Dean, Dean Winchester.”

The guy finally turned to look at him, well, at Dean's stomach. Dean pursed his lips and waited. At this point he really was at a loss for what to do next. Honestly, he kind of wanted to turn around and run right back out of the restaurant.

“I am sorry,” the guy replied, “I did not know you had arrived. Hello Dean.”

“You didn’t know I…” Dean almost laughed, “But I'm standing right here-”

Dean stopped dead as his eyes caught something in the booth beside Cassie, and he instantly felt like the biggest dick in the whole world.

“Oh! I… uh…” he stammered, trying to find the right words to say and clearly failing at every turn.

The guy sighed and nodded, “Gabriel didn’t tell you, I assume.”

“I… no, he didn’t.”

He nodded again and said, “If this is a problem for you, then I understand. We can both end this right now and there will be no hard feelings.”

Dean was shocked, stunned and stammering as Cassie reached behind him to grab the item on the seat before turning back to Dean and standing. 

They were now face to face when they guy hit Dean with a smile and said, “It is alright, Dean,” and now that Dean was finally able to see his face all he could think was, wow! The man was gorgeous. Like he said, Dean had been interested in guys before, but honestly none of them held a candle to this guy, not even close. 

The man took a step forward and slightly around Dean, and he was finally pulled out of his trance when the man said, “Thank-you for coming, Dean, and have a good night,” then continued to try and walk past him.

Dean shook his head, trying to think of a way to keep this gorgeous man here with him, and all he could come up with was to place his hands on the guy’s shoulders and stop him from passing him.

“No, wait!” Dean said in a panicked tone, surprising even himself, “Why… why would you want to end the date? Why would you think I want to end the date? We haven’t even had a chance to talk yet, get to know each other.”

The man scrunched his brows and tilted his head slightly, and Dean couldn’t help but think it was damn cute.

“I just assumed that when you realized…” he trailed off as he put his head down and took a breath, then looked back up, “I have been on dates before that Gabriel has tried to set up, but once people realize that I am how I am they want to end the date, or they just never call back afterwards. I merely took your stammering as an indication of the same, and if I am correct in thinking so, then it still stands that there will be no hard feelings.”

“Wait a second,” Dean gaped, “people don’t want to date you just because you're blind?!” Dean asked like it was blasphemy, and honestly it was. He couldn’t believe that the world was full of so many assholes not even willing to give this guy a chance. This man was gorgeous, beautiful, and definitely did not deserve that kind of… discrimination! He deserved a chance just like everyone else and it fuelled Dean's anger to know that he had been denied that.

At the man’s down turned expression Dean shook his head. He had been wary about this date right from the get go, he had been unsure of how this would go or even if a date with a guy would be the change that Sam said he needed, but know he knew he had his answer. “Look, I'm not like those other assholes, alright?” The guy looked back up and tilted his head again, “If you still want to, then I am more then willing to sit down and give this date an actual try. I’ll admit that I was a bit… hesitant about a blind date set up by Gabriel, but that’s honestly just because I suck at dates and relationships in general. But damn if you're not cute as hell!”

They guy blushed with a shy smile and Dean bit his lip at how cute it was. “So, what’d ya say? Shall we have dinner together?”

The guy smiled a smile so bright Dean was thrilled he was the one who had put it there and replied, “I would very much like that, Dean.”

So they sat in the booth, Dean staring at the guy for a few more moments, admiring him before he spoke first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of chapter two!
> 
> Tags/warnings: Blind!Cas, Handicap, some minor discrimination but not bad, and I’ll add more as I need them.


	3. Till Next Time

“So,” Dean began, “I'm going to assume your name’s not really Cassie?”

“Not really, it’s actually Castiel,” and suddenly panic hit his face as he stared at Dean, “did… did Gabriel tell you I was female?!”

“No,” Dean shook his head with a smirk, “but he didn’t exactly tell me you were a guy either.”

Castiel’s eyes widened and Dean was now able to see the swirling blue. It was beautiful, especially on him. “Do you not date males, Dean?”

“I never have in the past,” at that Cas turned away and Dean hurried to say, “but, like my brother said, look how that’s turned out for me so far. And I'm not opposed to the idea, especially for someone as cute as you.”

“I… thank you, Dean,” Cas blushed again, right up his neck and into his cheeks.

Dean smiled, then leaned across the table and said, “So tell me about yourself, Cas. Were you born blind-” Dean stopped and slapped his hand over his face in embarrassment, “Sorry, I probably shouldn’t have asked that, I feel like it was really rude.”

Cas just smiled at him, “It’s alright, Dean, if you would like to know I have no problem telling you.”

Dean nodded then remembered he couldn’t see it, and instead said, “If you’re comfortable with it.”

Cas gave him another smile and began to explain, “I was not born like this, I actually lost my sight just over two years ago to a workplace accident. I was a lab tech at a chemical plant out of town and one of the newer techs mixed a chemical wrong. It blew up and the fumes it created did damage to my eyes. I was the last one out of the room after the small explosion and therefore I got the worst. The doctors tried surgeries and treatments but my eye sight was too far gone unfortunately, and so here I am.”

“Jesus, man,” Dean shook his head, “I'm so sorry.” Cas only nodded and Dean asked, “And the asshole who mixed the wrong chemicals?”

“He was fine, I was the only one with injuries. I believe he still works there.”

Dean scoffed, “Of course he was fine. It’s never the people that cause the accidents that end up with the consequences.”

“I agree.” Dean waited a moment and Cas continued on, “Once I was released from the hospital a few weeks after the accident, I moved in with Gabriel. I was having a hard time adjusting to the loss of sight and everything that comes with that, I still am actually, and so he has been helping to take care of me for the last two years.”

“You guys must be really good friends,” Dean smiled and thought back to how well Gabe always treated Sam, “Gabe's a good guy, you're in good hands with him.”

“Ah, I knew Gabriel didn’t tell you everything.” Cas shook his head with a smile.

“What do you mean?” Dean quirked a brow.

“I am not merely just his friend, I am actually Gabriel's younger brother.”

Dean's eyebrows nearly shot to the ceiling and he was somewhat glad that Cas couldn’t see his reaction. “Yeah, he definitely didn’t tell me that,” and now Dean was really feeling the pressure.

“We aren’t biologically related though,” he started, “we are step brothers, but my mother moved in with his father when I was three and Gabriel was five, so we have been together for most of our lives. Gabriel has always taken care of me just as a brother would.”

“I get it,” and Dean did, “family don’t end in blood. I got an uncle who was more of a father to me and Sammy then our actual dad was, but he's in no way blood related to us at all. Just a friend of the family who sort of took us in when we needed it. If it weren’t for our uncle, I don’t know where me and Sammy would be right now, but I don’t imagine it would be good.”

“It’s nice to have someone to lean on when you need them,” Cas bit his lip then chuckled, “Gabriel can be… annoying, but he is family regardless.”

“He’s a good guy, he's really good to my brother, and I love him too. Can’t imagine my life without the little guy in it anymore.”

Cas smiled, he was glad that Gabriel fit in so well with Sam's family, it was nice to hear that Gabriel was happy.

“So, Dean, tell me something about yourself. I don’t want this date to be all about me, I’d like to get to know you too.”

“Uh… sure.” Dean rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants. This was the part he always hated, it made him incredibly nervous, but he took a breath and tried to remain calm as he leaned over the table with a smirk, “Hi, my name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and apparently cute dark haired blind dates.”

Cas laughed, he actually laughed at Dean's horrible joke, and Dean felt his heart flutter in his chest. It was the best sound he had ever heard, it made him feel something that he had never felt. His entire body seemed to go numb and a rush flew through his veins, and he already knew he wanted more.

“That is very funny, Dean.”

Dean's smile was ear to ear when the waitress came to stand beside their table with a sweet smile. 

“Hello, my name is Colleen and I’ll be your server this evening. Are you gentlemen ready to order?”

Dean looked to Cas who very quickly turned his head away with a frown. 

He knew something was up, so he turned back to the waitress and said, “Not quite yet, can we have a few more minutes?”

“Of course,” she beamed at them, “I’ll be around so just wave at me when you're ready. Take your time.” then she was gone.

Dean turned back to Cas and asked, “What's up Cas?”

“I… I was slightly nervous about this, as I always am when I go to restaurants. But I don’t know what to order since I don’t know the menu here and can’t exactly read it. I usually get Gabriel to read the menu to me at home before I go out, which isn’t much really, but he had his date with Sam tonight, so he left early and I took a cab here. I just… didn’t want to bother you with it.”

Cas looked down at the table completely broken and it shattered every part of Dean.

“Hey,” Dean breathed across the table, “never be nervous or afraid to as me anything, and I mean that. And it’s partly my fault too, I should have been more considerate, I just… I'm so bad at this,” Dean sat back in the booth and ran a hand through his hair, “not only am I bad at dates in general but apparently I'm also really bad at knowing what to say and how to act around someone who’s blind. I seem to keep making a fool out of myself.”

“No, you are not a fool,” Cas looked back up at Dean, “I actually find your actions rather endearing.”

It was Dean's turn to blush this time, “Glad someone does” he chuckled then grabed the menu and flipped it open, “I've never been here before either, so why don’t I read the menu out loud and we can decide together?”

“That would be very nice, thank-you.”

Dean smiled then ran his eyes over the first page, “Is there anything in specific you were looking for? I usually go for a burger but I doubt a fancy pants place like this will have that.”

“Is there a pasta section?”

Dean turned a few pages and then lit up, “There is! Let’s see, they have scallop shrimp pasta, chicken and broccoli cavatelli… ew,” Dean scrunched his nose, “vegetables in pasta, the travesty. How dare they ruin a good pasta dish.”

Cas chuckled as Dean continued scanning the menu, “There is something called beef and marsala fettuccine, it looks like it has beef and mushrooms in it, the chicken carbonara looks good!”

“Yes,” Cas leaned forward with a smile, “I will have that!”

“Great!” Dean flipped out of the pasta section and added, “I think I’ll try something different and then we can both share… that is, if you’d like to?”

“That would be great, Dean.”

“Awesome! Let’s see what other options there are,” he slowly flipped through, “what should our second meal be…? There is butter poached lobster tails, mushroom risotto-”

“I-” Cas started but didn’t finish and instead sat back in his seat.

“It’s okay, Cas, tell me,” Dean said softly.

“I am not a fan of mushrooms, sorry.”

“Cas,” Dean's tone was light and amused, “you literally have nothing to be sorry for, and I'm glad you told me! I will avoid the choices with mushrooms.”

“If you would like to order something with mushrooms then please do,” Cas placed a hand on his chest and added, “I don’t want you to order something you do not want because of me.”

Dean waved him off, “Nonsense, Cas, this is a date. It’s you and me tonight, and if you don’t want mushrooms then we don’t get mushrooms.”

Cas smiled that wide smile again and Dean swooned. “You are very kind, Dean.”

“What can I say?” he shrugged playfully then continued with the menu, “So, there is also tuscan chicken, mozzarella stuffed chicken-”

As he said that, Dean caught Cas move slightly forwards in his seat and smirked. “So we like the sound of mozza stuffed chicken? I saw you move!”

Cas blushed, “It does sound extremely appetizing.”

“Sold!” Cas smiled and sat back, “Do we want appetizers?”

“What do they have?”

“Let us see,” Dean flipped back to the first page and at the first choice scrunched his nose in disgust. “Spinach dip rolls?! Gross!”

Cas laughed, “Then we shall avoid spinach.”

“Thank you very much!” Dean laughed along with Cas and kept reading, “Other then that abomination there is… oh! Crab cakes! As well as bruchetta, tortellini bites, smoked salmon bites, garlic parmesan potato fries, jalapeño poppers, and everything else either has mushrooms or spinach. So what do you think?”

Cas thought for a moment before answering, “I would like to try the burchetta, and you seemed very excited about the crab cakes.”

Dean nodded, “So why don’t we get those and the garlic fries, and we can share them!”

“I agree with this plan.”

“Great!” Dean closed the menu and placed it on the table, “I think we are ready to order then.” 

Cas smiled at his enthusiasm, “I believe we are.”

Dean waved down their waitress and she smiled and came right over.

She took a small pad of paper out of her apron and clicked her pen. “Are you gentlemen ready?”

“Yes we are!” He took a moment to rattle off their appetizers then asked, “Cas, you wanna order first?”

Cas gave his main dish option, followed by Dean's. 

“Great!” she smiled and placed her pen and paper back in her apron, “It won’t be long, gentlemen,” then headed off to the kitchen.

As soon as she was gone their conversation picked right back up where it had left off as Cas asked, “Dean, I would love to learn more about you if I could?”

He leaned his arms on the table and smiled. “Ask me anything.”

“Is it just you and Sam?”

“Me, Sammy, and our uncle bobby.”

Cas nodded, “Do you all live together?”

“No,” he shook his head, “we all have our own places.”

“And what do you all do for a living?”

“Well,” he began, “Sammy’s a lawyer, just started at a firm a few months back after graduation and he's doing great! Uncle Bobby runs his own mechanics shop and I help him out from time to time when I'm not busy. And I own my own renovation business. We flip houses on a budget and then sell them super cheap to families who can’t afford much. We only turn a small profit but it’s nice to help people who need it, and we still do well enough.”

“That is very impressive,” he beamed at Dean.

“I enjoy it. I love turning an old house into something that a family will love for years,” he nodded to himself, he really did love his job, “your turn, Cas, tell me about your family. Is it just you and Gabe or are there other troublesome brothers I should worry about?”

Cas chuckled then shook his head, “No, Gabriel is my only sibling. We live together as you know. As for jobs Gabriel owns his own sweet shop called ‘Temptations’, though since he is dating your brother and has been for a while now, I'm sure you knew that as well. And our father is currently residing in New Orleans, he is an animal behaviourist and conservationist. He is working in the bayous down there.”

“New Orleans!” Dean nearly jumped out of his seat with excitement, “Home of Mardi Gras! Man, I bet its awesome having a dad that lives down there, I would kill to go to Mardi Gras! All the colours and the parades and-” he stopped dead again as he looked to Cas sheepishly. “What is wrong with me? I can’t stop saying things like that, I'm so sorry Cas.”

Cas smiled again, despite how rude Dean thought he was being, “It’s alright Dean,” he assured him, “just because I am blind does not mean you can’t share things like this with me, or tell me about the things you see. It’s quite nice actually.”

“What? That I brag to you about seeing?”

He laughed, “No, that you don’t treat me any differently because I am blind.”

“I just…” Dean sighed, “I don’t want to say the wrong thing and either upset you or make you leave.”

“I won’t leave, I promise,” Cas shook his head, “and just as being blind is still new to me I also understand that it is something you have never dealt with before, so we will work through it together.”

“Thanks, Cas!” Dean honestly couldn’t be happier right now.

“And if it pleases you to know, I did have the chance to attend Mardi Gras before my accident,” Dean leaned forwards in anticipation as Cas paused for dramatic effect, “and it is everything people say it is and more.”

“Really!?” This got Dean even more excited, “I've never been able to go. Sam's been pretty busy the last few years with school and now the firm, and I never wanted to go alone.”

“Well, if things were to work out I would love to take you.”

“Seriously, Cas!” Dean nearly jumped the table to get to the wonderful man, “That would be an awesome date!”

He nodded at Dean, “Yes, and I would love to return to Mardi Gras. It was a lot of fun.”

“Even though you can’t…”

Cas hit Dean with a smirk, “I am blind, but that does not mean I don’t enjoy a good party. I still love to dance and listen to music, and just being there would be enough. The atmosphere at Mardi Gras is amazing.”

“And there I go putting my foot in my mouth again,” at this point Dean felt terrible about this hundredth fumble of the night and wanted to find a hole to hide in. 

“As I said, Dean, it’s alright. No harm done.”

“Well, I promise I’ll work on it for next time,” Cas perked up and smiled slightly at Dean, “so, what about your moms?”

Cas took the turn in conversation but kept the idea of a ‘next time’ with Dean in the back of his mind, “Gabriel never knew his mother, she left when he was a baby and never contacted them after that, then Gabriel’s dad met my mom five years later. And my mother passed away from illness not too long before my accident. My father was in the military and died overseas, I never knew him.”

“I'm sorry to hear all that.”

“Thank-you,” Cas nodded, “although I am glad I had Chuck, he is a good father to me. And what of your parents, Dean?”

“Our mom died when I was four and Sammy was six months old in a house fire, and dad kicked it when I was nineteen,” Dean shook his head at the memory of his father, “he was a drunk mess after mom died and no matter how hard Sammy and I tried to help him, it was what got him in the end.”

“I am also sorry for that.”

It was then that Colleen came with a handful of plates and said, “Appetizers for you gentlemen and the main courses will be out shortly. Enjoy!”

After she left Dean started down at the food with wide eyes. It all looked so good and he was sure he was drooling all over the table cloth.

“I can’t wait to try all of these!” 

He was about to dig in when Cas spoke up in a small voice, “Um… Dean?”

“Yeah Cas?” he looked up to Cas who suddenly looked shy again.

“I hate to ask but could… could you just take my hand and show me where the plates are?”

“Hey, I want you to feel comfortable asking me anything, and of course I can. Here, give me your hand.”

Cas smiled and held his hand out over the table for Dean to take. He took Cas’s hand gently in his own, loving the feel of their hands clasped together, and slowly guided Cas’s hand to each plate.

“This one is the garlic fries, here are the crab cakes, and this one is the bruchetta.”

Dean held his hand for a moment longer before reluctantly letting it go so they could both eat.

“Thank-you Dean.”

“Any time, Cas, honestly.” They both grabbed for food and began eating as Dean asked, “So what do you like to do in your spare time Cas? Got any hobbies?”

“Before the accident I did many things,” he said after a bite of bruchetta, “I used to play volleyball, I read a lot, I loved going to the beach.”

“I'm sure there are ways you can still enjoy all of those things.”

“The volleyball I'm not sure about,” Cas frowned and Dean thought maybe it was something he could look into when we got home, “but Gabriel downloads a lot of audio books for me, and when he has spare time he takes me places like the beach. I just feel bad taking away all of his spare time. And now that he has Sam I mostly just stay home and listen to the TV or an audio book, sometimes music, and some days I sit in a booth at ‘Temptations’ while Gabriel works and just listen to the people coming in and out. There’s not much more I can do really.”

“I don’t believe it,” Dean shook his head, “I'm sure there is plenty you can do, you just need the right person to do it with.” And that was the moment where Dean realized that Sam and Gabe were right. “Maybe… maybe we can go to the beach sometime?”

“Really, Dean? You would like to see me again?” Cas asked in shock.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Dean was smiling so wide he thought his face might split in half, “This date has gone great so far and I’ve never enjoyed myself with anyone in my life as much as I have already with you, and it hasn’t even been an hour yet. If the rest of the night goes well and you want to see me again, then yeah, why not?”

“I just assumed…” and there shattered Dean's heart. 

“Not like those other assholes, remember?” 

Cas smiled and nodded, “No, you are definitely not.”

Dean chuckled then watched as Cas tried to reach for where he thought the garlic fries were with a frown when he was unable to find the plate. Dean beamed and picked one up and said, “Incoming fry, open up, Cas.”

When he realized what Dean was doing, Cas blushed tomato red but opened his mouth and allowed Dean to pop the fry in, and he moaned at the taste.

“These are excellent, great choice, Dean.”

“If you think these are good, I should take you to the road house,” and suddenly Dean found himself planning their second date in his head, “a family friend owns it and she makes the best burgers and her fries are to die for. She fries them in chicken broth, then rolls them in all these spices and sauces and cheese, and the she fries them again! They are the best fries I have ever had, hands down.”

Cas was nearly drooling this time while Dean explained, “I would very much like to go there!”

Their waitress came back and stood beside them to ask sweetly, “Are you gentlemen finished with these?” 

Dean looked down to the now empty plates and said, “Yes, thanks.”

Instantly she began grabbing them and the said, “I’ll clear these and be out in a moment with your main courses, and if you need anything else don’t hesitate to ask.”

Dean nodded his thanks as she ran back to the kitchen, keeping her promise and returning seconds later with Cas’s pasta dish and Dean's mozzarella chicken.

Before Dean grabbed his fork he held his hands across the table and said, “Give me your hand again, Cas.”

Cas smiled as he gave Dean his hand and allowed him to guide him to the utensils and his plate of food before biting his lip and saying, “Thank-you Dean, you don’t know how much I appreciate your understanding.”

“It’s honestly no problem,” Dean smirked, “and it’s a good excuse to hold your hand.” 

He laughed as Cas turned a shade of red so dark he was sure he would explode before taking a bite of his food. “This is awesome,” he spoke around a mouthful, then cut a second piece and held it over the table, “Here, Cas, try it!”

He leaned in and allowed Dean to place the food in his mouth again and instantly agreed with him, “That is delicious!” He then took a bite of his own food then said, “I would like to feed you too, Dean, I just…”

“Its okay, Cas,” Dean leaned in a little, “just reach across the table and I’ll come the rest of the way to you.”

He did and Dean took the pasta off the fork and moaned, “That is good! Next time I'm getting that!”

“I like that you keep talking about a next time,” he smiled softly as he returned to his food, “I've never had anyone want to do this with me more then once.”

“Like I said, you haven’t given me any reason to not want to see you again.”

He looked up to Dean and flashed him a golden smile then asked, “Since you asked me about my hobbies, I'm interested to know if you have any yourself.”

He shrugged, “Cars I guess, I love working on cars, but the classics though. I drive my dad’s old 1967 Chevy Impala and she looks great if I do say so myself,” Cas chuckled at how excited he got as he spoke about his car, “other then that I like to play the guitar, and I sing a little.”

“I would love to hear you sometime.”

“Yeah, definitely!” His eyes lit up at the thought of singing for Cas, “Sammy and I are always having bon fires, our friends come over and everyone sings and plays, the next time we have one I’ll let you know!”

“I would love that.”

They finished their meals just as Colleen came back and asked, “Did you gentlemen enjoy?”

“Yes, thank-you!” Dean smiled when Cas answered this time, seeming a little more confident then he was earlier.

She took their plates and before she left asked, “Would you like the dessert menu?”

Dean was always down for dessert, but turned to Cas and asked, “What do you say, Cas? Room for more?”

He nodded and Dean turned back to the waitress, “Yeah, we’ll take dessert,” she smiled and handed him the menu then left to give them a second to think. “wanna share something?”

“Yes,” he nodded with wide eyes, “I do not think I could eat an entire dessert to myself.”

“Me too,” he laughed then opened the menu, “okay, we've got the simple choice of ice cream, chocolate cake, something called crème brule, and pie! There’s pie!”

Cas couldn’t help but love how excited Dean got over the little things. “Would you like pie, Dean?”

Dean pointed a finger in the air as he said, “The real question here is, would we like pie?”

“I actually would love pie.”

“Apple pie it is!” Dean closed the menu then waved down the waitress who took their order of one apple pie, “With two spoons, please.” She gave Dean a knowing smirk which he returned before leaving.

A few minutes later she came back with the pie, a dollop of ice cream on the side, with two spoons, a quick, “enjoy, gentlemen,” and a wink.

Dean put the spoon in Cas hand and guided it to where the pie and ice cream were and they both wasted no time digging in, both eager to feed each other again, and laughing when Cas jolted forwards a little to fast and landed a blob if ice cream on Dean's nose.

When they were finished and the waitress brought the check, Cas reached for it.

“Allow me, Dean.”

Dean quickly snatched the check before Cas could get it and said, “Oh no you don’t! Your brother set this up, and this is the best date I have ever been on, hands down, so I got this one.”

“Perhaps I can get the next one?” Cas asked hopefully.

“Oh, I highly doubt it,” Cas had a moment of embarrassed panic flash across his face before Dean continued, “I doubt your faster at grabbing the check then me.” He saw Cas breathe a sigh of relief. “I'm just like that, I love treating the people I care about, I even grab the checks when I'm out with Sam and Gabe. But there will definitely be a next time, Cas, I’ll have to thank your brother for setting this up.”

Cas smiled then remembered, “That reminds me, I have to call him to pick me up. Which is another reason why I don’t go out very much, I hate interrupting his day to drive me everywhere.”

“Don’t,” Dean waved him off, “I’ll take you home.”

“Really?!”

“I’d love to, and here,” Dean reached out and took Cas’s hand that was holding the phone he just pulled from his pocket silently asking for it, and Cas gave it to him, “I’ll put my number in, so if you ever wanna go anywhere call me!”

“I think I will,” Cas smiled when Dean placed the phone back in his hand, “thank-you.”

“You ready?”

“Yes.”

They both stood and Dean allowed Cas to walk ahead of him out of the restaurant. When they walked past the hostess’s podium she smiled at them, both beaming.

“It seems your date went well,” she eyed Dean's hand resting on the small of Cas’s back.

“Very well, thank-you,” Dean gave her a nod.

“I'm glad, you two have a wonderful evening.”

“You as well,” Cas answered. 

They both continued to smile as Dean lead Cas out of the restaurant and out to where he had parked his car, and opened the door to let Cas in.

“Here she is,” Dean said, arms outstretched, “my Baby!”

“What does it look like?” Dean smiled as Cas reached out to run his hand gently along the roof of the car.

“Like an absolute badass!” Cas chuckled as Dean went on, “She's all black, four doors, shiny, not a scratch on her, and she runs like she's brand new.”

“Did you do all the work yourself?”

“You bet I did,” Dean's voice swelled with pride.

Then he helped Cas in and moved to the drivers side and got in.

“Do you know where I live?”

“Sure do,” he nodded, “I've been the designated driver for Sam and Gabe a few times on their nights out.”

He started the car, the engine roaring under them and Cas let out an “ah” with a nod.

“What?”

“It’s your car I've been hearing outside the house.”

Dean chuckled, “She purrs like a cheetah my Baby!”

Cas had to agree, “It does sound nice.”

Dean pulled away from the curb and they laughed and talked on the short ride back to Cas’s house, then Dean pulled into the driveway. 

He turned the car off then turned to Cas. “Do you want me to walk you up?”

“You don’t have to do that,” Cas smiled in his direction, “I have the steps pretty much memorized, and I have my stick to help me.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Dean was almost a bit shy to ask, “what I should have said was that I would like to walk you to the door, if you want me to.”

“That would be very nice, Dean.”

At that Dean got out and ran to the passengers side to open Cas’s door for him and helped him out of the car. He took Cas’s hand that wasn’t holding the stick and wrapped it around his arm and walked Cas up the porch steps and to the door.

“And here we are.”

Cas turned into Dean and said, “I had a really great time tonight, Dean, thank-you for a lovely dinner.”

“Me too,” he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, “I… I can’t wait until our next time.”

“Me too,” Cas nodded, he really couldn’t, “will you call me when you get home? Just so I know you arrived safely.”

“I will absolutely call you when I get there,” he bit his lip then added, “and maybe I can call you tomorrow too, if that’s alright?”

“I would like that.”

“Great! But I should get going, I’ll call you when I'm home.”

“Good night, Dean.”

“Night Cas,” and in a spur of the moment decision Dean leaned in and left a quick kiss on Cas’s cheek. Cas blushed a deep shade of red and Dean waited until Cas opened the door and was safely inside before hopping down the steps and practically skipping to the impala and drove him.

When he got inside he was practically glowing he was so happy. The night had gone so well and his brother and Gabe were right, he really liked Cas!

He peaked into the living room and Sam was there, watching TV and waiting for him, nearly jumping straight off the couch when he saw Dean. It looked like he was battling between saying something or running for his life. 

Dean put his keys on the table by the door and walked over to an extremely nervous Sam. he stood there for a moment eyeing Sam, before patting his shoulder with a smile from ear to ear and turned to walk up the stairs with a whistle. 

Sam stood there for a few minutes after Dean left, then smiled and nodded to himself before sitting back down on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all thought of their date XD


	4. Game Night

The next morning Dean woke up for the first time in a long time with a smile on his face. After heading upstairs he had immediately called Cas to let him know that he had made it home safely and they ended up talking on the phone for another hour before they both started falling asleep, and Dean chuckled telling Cas to hang up and get some sleep. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this happy.

He got up and happily wandered around his house, cleaning while at the same time starting to plan his next date with Cas. He knew he had promised Cas a trip to the roadhouse, but what else should they do together?

This took him into the afternoon before he knew it and while he was in the kitchen making lunch he heard the front door open and close.

He looked up to see Sam toeing off his shoes before heading over and taking a seat on one of the stools at the island across from him.

Sam looked at his watch with an over dramatic eyebrow raise as he joked, “You’re up early on a Saturday.”

Dean smirked with a shake of his head, “And you're here early, don’t you have work?”

“I finished early and I got bored at home,” he sighed with his arms crossed over the counter, “Gabe's not finished at his shop for another few hours.”

“And so you invade my house,” Dean retorted. But he couldn’t lie, he loved having Sammy over. 

“What else do I have to do?” Sam smiled sweetly at Dean and he merely smiled in return, “You're also awfully cheerful today.”

Dean looked up and his smile got impossibly wider as he replied, “Lots of things to be cheerful about, Sammy!”

Sam just nodded, then decided to ask, “So… you didn’t say much about it last night, but how’d the date go?”

“Oh, you mean the one you and Gabe tricked me into going on?”

Sam winched, “Yeah… sorry about that it’s just, we knew you wouldn’t give him a chance if you knew, and we both thought that he would be a great match for you, so-”

Sam was cut short by the doorbell and Dean held a finger up to Sam as he rounded the counter to answer it. “Hold that thought, Sammy.”

He wondered who would be ringing his bell on a Saturday but was even more confused when he opened it and found Gabriel standing there, just staring up at him. “Gabe, since when do you ring the bell? You usually just walk right in.”

Before Dean could say any more Gabe reached both hands up to cup Dean's face and bring it down to his to smack a kiss onto his cheek and hysterically shout, “You glorious man, you!”

Dean put both hands on Gabe's shoulders and pushed him back a bit, “Whoa, dude, wrong brother.”

“Right brother!” Gabe grabbed Dean's shoulders and gave him a light shake, “You did something in a mere few hours that I have been trying to do for over two years! I’ve managed to convince Cassie to go on a few dates after his accident but, well…”

“People are assholes,” Dean nodded with a grim look, “I know, he told me.”

“But you!” he pointed at Dean, “All he talked about last night after you brought him home, was you. And he told me that he actually wanted to go out again, said that you promised him a next time, that you gave him your number and offered to take him places, he was so excited! He hasn’t been like this in a very long time!”

Dean was fully blushing by the time Sam had walked up behind him standing with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, “You said all that, Dean?”

He turned away shyly, trying to look anywhere but at Sam or Gabe as he mumbled, “Yeah, I… I actually really like Cas.”

“Oh yes!” Gabe jumped slightly in front of him, “He also told me how much he loved the little nickname you gave him.”

Sam chuckled and nudged Dean's arm, “And to think you were mad when you first found out that Cassie was a guy.”

“Look, I wasn’t mad because he was a guy,” Dean heaved a sigh then turned a bit to Sam, “I've never told you, or anyone this, but I have been interested in guys before, I just never acted on it or dated one. It just would have been nice to have a little bit of a warning.” He eyed Sam and Gabe then continued with a smile, “But Cas… he's great.”

“No, Dean Winchester, you're great! I've never seen him this happy and he's finally wanting to leave the house again! I thought he was going to turning into a hermit, but you changed everything!” 

Gabe grabbed Dean's face again and all he could do was mumble a horrified, “Oh no…” before he was being pulled down into Gabe's space again.

“You are a wonderful, wonderful man, Dean Winchester! Bless your soul!” and he was suddenly pulled the rest of the way, closing the gap between himself and Gabe, but this time Gabe decided to smack a big kiss right on Dean's lips before pulling back, “But I have to go, I have some things to take care of at the shop before closing time, I just wanted to stop by while it was slow and say thank-you,” then he turned to Sam who was trying very hard not to laugh and added, “call me later, Sammykins,” and skipped back to his car.

When he was in his car and driving down the road Dean turned to Sam, eyes wide and still confused, “What the hell just happened, Sam?!”

That was all it took for Sam's damn to break and he just turned back into the house and laughed his way to the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple hours later Dean was in the kitchen grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge when Sam called over from the couch, “Hey, Dean. There’s a game on tonight, wanna watch?”

“Yeah, when’s it start?”

“An hour,” he turned to take the beer Dean was offering him as he took a seat beside Sam on the couch then pulled out his phone, “hey, Gabe. Dean and I are gunna watch the game tonight at his place, wanna come over and watch it with us?”

Dean shifted closer and waved a hand at the phone, “Put it on speaker.”

Sam pulled the phone away from his ear and placed it between them, nodding to Dean to let him know to talk, “You comin’ or what, short stack?”

“I’ll be there, and I’ll bring cheese cake!”

“And that’s why you’re my favourite, Gabey!” 

The three chuckled and then Gabe asked, “What time?”

It took all of Dean's effort to not roll his eyes, “Honestly what's the point in giving you a time, you just show up whenever you want anyways.”

“True, Dean-o, I'm glad you know me so well.”

The three were laughing again when a muffled noise was heard from Gabe's end of the phone then Gabe was shouting, “Yeah?... A little left… you got it!”

Sam looked over as Dean shifted in his seat then asked, “Is that Cas?!”

“It is,” Dean could hear the smirk in Gabe's voice, he didn’t even need to see it, “would you like to talk to him?”

“Yeah!”

“Uno momento pour favour.” There was some shuffling and then Gabe spoke up again after a few moments, “Okay, go ahead.”

“Cas?!” 

“Hello, Dean.” Dean's eyes were practically glowing he was so excited to be talking to Cas.

“Gabe's coming over tonight to watch the game with me and Sammy, you wanna join?”

“I would love to.”

Dean gave a little fist pump before nearly shouting, “Great!”

“Shall I bring anything?”

“Just your beautiful self.” Sam looked up and smiled at Dean and he knew that Cas was probably blushing just as hard as Dean was right now. 

They could both hear a quiet ‘awe’ in the background of the phone before Cas said, “I will see you soon, Dean.”

And Dean replied with an ear splitting grin, “Can’t wait, Cas.”

Then Sam was leaning over the phone, “Bye, Gabe, love you!”

“Bye, Sammoose, I love you too!” and they ended the call.

The next hour leading up to the game was spent with Sam on the couch watching as Dean ran all over the house making sure everything was perfect. He was like a kid at Christmas he was so damn excited and Sam didn’t think he could be more adorable.

Just before the game was about to start the front door opened and Gabe walked inside with Cas in tow. Sam had barely made it off the couch before nearly being run down as Dean ran past him, and past Gabe, to get to Cas.

As he ran past Gabe without so much as a glance in his direction, Gabe chuckled and let out a mock, “Good to see you too,” before walking over to Sam and cuddling into his side with a smile as they watched the exchange between Dean and Cas.

A step before he reached Cas, Dean slowed down so he wouldn’t spook him like he did at the restaurant, and spoke as he lightly ran his hand downs Cas’s arm, “Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean,” Cas smiled, “thank-you for inviting me.”

Dean smiled then said, “Well, come in! We have beer and Sammy ordered pizza, its all on the table already.”

“You’ll have to show me where everything is…”

“Already on it,” he blushed a little as he let his hand wander further down Cas’s arm and took his hand, leading him into the living room. 

Dean took the hand that was holding Cas’s and placed it against the coffee table and said as he guided him through, “So here’s the coffee table, pizza, plates, beer, and…” he pulled Cas in front of him and grabbed around his waist, pulling him down and falling back onto the couch together, “Couch!”

The two were laughing uncontrollably and were completely oblivious to the fact that Sam and Gabe were still watching them with fond smiles, so glad they got Dean to go on that date, then joined them at the other end of the couch.

When they finally stopped laughing Dean sat them up and reached over to grab two plates and asked, “So, what’ll ya have Cas? We've got meat lover with extra bacon,” he nudged Cas who chuckled, “regular pepperoni, or this weird concoction that has vegetables and pineapple of all things, for that weirdo over there.”

“Pineapple on pizza is blasphemy.”

Dean gave Sam a look and said, “Right! See Sammy, I'm not the only one who thinks it’s gross!”

Sam just shook his head as he grabbed pizza and beer for himself and Gabe.

“I think I will have meat lover please,” Cas said, moving his arm to brush against Dean's.

Dean turned to him with a smile and said, “Atta boy, Cas!” and grabbed a plate placing two pieces on and handing it to Cas, “And drink? We've got beer, different pops in the fridge, water?”

“Beer. Oh and, Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?” he asked as he popped the cap off a beer for Cas. 

“There should be a bag that Gabriel brought in, it’s for you.” Cas turned his head a few times searching out Gabe. 

Gabe stood and grabbed the bag he had placed on the table and moved it towards Dean and gave Cas’s knee a pat, “It’s there, buddy.”

“Thank-you, Gabriel.” He reached out and found the bag, lifting it and holding it out for Dean to take, “Here, I brought this for you.”

Everyone smiled and Dean was beaming as he took the bag from Cas and opened it, “Apple pie!”

“You were very excited about pie on our date, so I figured you might enjoy it more then cheese cake.”

“Look at that,” Dean nudged Cas with his arm, “a man after my own heart,” Cas blushed and looked down, trying to hide.

“Well, now you’ve done it,” Sam laughed and leaned back with an arm around Gabe, “he's never gunna let you leave.”

They all joined in laughing and Dean placed the pie on the table and put the open beer in Cas’s hand, “Thanks, Cas.”

“And thank-you Dean.”

“Alright, enough of the cutesy stuff,” Gabe leaned over and grabbed the remote from the table, “let’s get this game started!”

Dean suddenly stiffened beside Cas who turned to him with his cute little head tilt, “Oh, god, Cas… I never even thought about… you can’t see the game.”

Cas nodded in understanding then smiled and said, “Usually when Gabriel and I watch TV at home we watch the version that has descriptive video, but with sports it’s different because the commentators pretty much have that covered. No need to worry, Dean.”

“Okay, good,” he breathed a sigh of relief, “but if you need anything else you let me know.”

“I will.”

They all ate and watched the game together, cheering when their team scored and booing when the other team started gaining on them. Even Cas was joining in on the fun and not only was Dean happy about it, but he could see that Gabe was thrilled his brother was having a good time. 

And of course, par for course, just like every night they watched TV together about halfway through the game it happened again. 

Cas leaned forwards a little in his seat and tilted his head, “Is that…” he strained to listen for a moment before shaking his head, “are they eating each others faces again?”

Dean groaned and scowled at them, “Yep, as always.”

Cas leaned back against the couch again and with the most deadpan expression said, “Thank god I'm blind.”

The entire room went still for a moment and Dean slowly turned to Cas with a shocked but amused look before bursting out in laughter, “Cas!”

Cas couldn’t help himself, nor could anyone else, as they all erupted into tearful fits of laughter, “It’s good to laugh at yourself.”

“Cas,” Dean shook his head as he wiped a few falling tears off his face, placing his arm across the back of the couch behind Cas, “I haven’t laughed that hard in a long time.”

“Neither have it,” he chuckled again, “I am glad I came.”

“I'm glad I said yes to the date.”

Cas smiled and definitely felt his cheeks heat up a bit and shifted closer to Dean while they watched the rest of the game.

By the time the game was over and their team had won, but only by the skin of their teeth, Dean looked over to Sam and Gabe. They had finally stopped trying to devour each other and were both on their fourth or fifth beers of the night, as evident in the way Gabe was slowly falling into Sam.

“Well, Gabe is good and drunk already,” Dean laughed, but Cas gasped beside him.

“Gabriel, you were not supposed to get drunk,” he scolded, “now we will have to call a taxi and leave the car in Dean's driveway.”

“Don’t do that,” Dean waved him off, “just stay here.”

“I couldn’t impose.”

Dean shrugged, “Gabe stays here all the time.”

“Yes,” Cas nodded, “but he stays with Sam.”

“That’s true, but technically Sam doesn’t live here anymore either,” Dean scoffed, “I took the house when dad died and Sammy bought his own house when he graduated, yet here I am, more often then not with a full house.”

“But I am just a guest here, I should head home.”

“I mean, if you would rather go home that’s fine,” Dean sighed, he was really hoping he would stay the night, “but you're more then welcome to stay. Sam and Gabe usually take the small room down here, and I've got a guest room upstairs that’s all yours if you want it.”

Cas hesitated a moment, then slowly asked, “Are you sure?”

“Cas,” Dean smiled, “if I didn’t want you to stay I wouldn’t have asked. Yes I'm sure.”

“Then I will stay.”

“Great!” Both of them were beaming and Dean couldn’t be happier that he was getting more time to spend with Cas.

Gabriel stood up then, as best as he could on his wobbly drunk legs and announced, “I knew this would happen!”

“As you always do,” Dean rolled his eyes, “because you plan it that way, so get to your point.”

He leaned over and riffled through one of the bags he had brought and pulled out a dvd case holding it up over his head, “I brought the new Star Trek movie!”

Cas groaned before anyone could make their own protest, “Gabriel, we have watched these movies at least a hundred times, and that is no exaggeration.”

“At least it’s not a chick flick this time, the last movie he brought was horrible,” Dean then turned to Gabe and motioned to the dvd player, “pop it in short stack.”

Gabriel stumbled his way to the TV and put the disk in with clumsy hands, then stood and returned to the couch grabbing the remote on his way back. “I’ll put the descriptive video on for you, Cassie.”

Cas leaned forwards, a look of worry on his face, “Is that alright with everyone?”

Sam nodded and Dean nudged Cas’s arm, “Of course it is!”

Cas nodded with a smile then sat back against the couch while they all watched the movie together. 

A little while into the movie Cas leaned in to whisper to Dean, “Is the descriptive video bothering you? If so, we can turn it off. As I said, Gabriel and I have watched these movies so many times I could watch them without the description.”

“It’s not bothering me at all,” Dean whispered back, “and actually some of the descriptions are kind of funny.”

Cas smiled, “As long as you're okay with it.”

“Whatever you need, Cas, is perfectly alright with me.”

“Thank-you.”

They turned their attention back to the movie before Dean leaned into Cas again to whisper, “Hey, you… you busy tomorrow?”

“No,” Cas tilted his head, “why?”

“I was thinking maybe I could take you to the roadhouse for burgers tomorrow night?” he asked hopefully, “You and Gabe can even hang around here all day if you want, then we can ditch the two love birds for a while and go to dinner for date number two. What do you say, Cas?”

“I would very much like that, Dean!”

Dean was blushing, right up his neck, he could feel it, “Awesome!”

Dean turned back towards the TV then shifted his eyes back to Cas for a moment before he decided to slowly move his arm off the back of the couch and down behind Cas. His nerves were shook away when Cas leaned into his side and laid his head on Dean's shoulder, Dean wrapping his arm around Cas with a smile on his face, not even caring about the movie anymore.

Gabe saw the two of them and nudged Sam, pointing over at the now cuddling Cas and Dean, and the two of them softly high fived each other over their excellent match making skills. 

About an hour later the movie had ended and Cas had long since been listening to the steady rise and fall of Dean's chest. He ran a hand up Dean's chest and he stirred, moving even closer to Cas as he asked, “Dean, are you asleep?”

“No,” he mumbled then dug his face into Cas’s neck.

Cas chuckled as Dean's breath ghosted over his skin, “Yes you are, and I believe I can hear both Sam and Gabriel snoring. Perhaps we should all move to the beds to be more comfortable.”

Dean sighed, “Yeah, you're right.”

He stayed where he was nestled in the crook of Cas’s neck for a few more minutes, enjoying the feel of Cas’s hand moving up and down his chest, before forcing himself to stand up before falling asleep again. He walked over and shook Sam awake telling him to carry Gabe to bed, then turned back to Cas. And Sam definitely did not miss how Dean reached down to take Cas’s hand in his and lead him up the stairs, before turning and taking Gabe to bed.

When they were at the top of the stairs Dean stopped a few steps away and said, “Okay, Cas, you're room is here,” he placed Cas’s hand on the door, then walked a few more feet with Cas’s hand dragging along the wall and stopped at a second door, “and this is the bathroom.” He then walked Cas back to the first door and said, “My room is directly across from yours, dead ahead, so if you need anything, anything at all I don’t care what it is, please just wake me up.”

Cas nodded his understanding then Dean added, “Do you need me to show you around inside the room? Or inside the bathroom?”

“No, this is perfect Dean,” he smiled, “I can find the bed and anything else I may need with my stick, thank-you.”

“Okay, now wait here a second.” He stayed where was and heard Dean walk away then come back a few seconds later and place something in his hand, “It’s a pair of my track pants and a shirt, they should fit you. It wouldn’t be comfortable to sleep in jeans and a button down shirt.”

“Thank-you again, Dean, now go to bed, I can tell you're tired.”

Dean nodded as he yawned, “you sure you don’t need anything else?”

“Maybe one thing.”

“What’s that?”

Cas turned with an arm outstretched seeking Dean, “Can I whisper it to you?”

“Sure,” Dean replied and held his arm out for Cas to take. 

When Cas found Dean's arm and turned towards him, Dean leaned in and placed his hands on Cas’s hips so he could whisper to him. Cas placed his hand on Dean's chest and leaned up towards him, but instead of whispering, he placed a gentle kiss on Dean's cheek just as he had on Cas’s porch after their date. Dean backed up just enough to see his face and was slightly glad that Cas couldn’t see the raging blush on his cheeks.

Cas merely smiled and whispered, “Good night, Dean.”

“Good night, Cas,” and Dean gave Cas’s hips a squeeze then waited until Cas was inside the room with the door closed, before turning and walking into his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags/Warnings: Blind!Cas, Handicap, some minor discrimination but not bad, and I’ll add more as I need them.
> 
> Let me know what Y'all thought of this chapter XD

**Author's Note:**

> Tags/warnings for anyone who wants them: Blind!Cas, Handicap, some minor discrimination but not bad, and I’ll add more as I need them.  
> ~~~~~~~  
> and thats chapter one, let me know what you think! Comments are my world!
> 
> <3<3<3


End file.
